Hot flashes are transient periods of sweating, sensation of intense heat and palpitations. In the years surrounding menopause, more women seek medical treatment for hot flashes than any other menopausal symptom. 75% of women will experience hot flashes, and many of them cannot, or will not take estrogen therapy. Estrogen is the most effective treatment in the U.S., but it has side effects in some women, and troublesome questions remain about whether there is an association of estrogen replacement therapy and breast cancer. Other cultures use traditional medicines to treat hot flashes. These remedies have not been studied according to Western standards to assess their effectiveness. The purpose of this study is to determine whether a preparation of Chinese herbs used to treat menopausal hot flashes can be demonstrated both subjectively and objectively. Women will be randomly assigned to take two capsules three times per day of the herbal preparation or a placebo for three months. After a two month washout period, they will be crossed-over to the other preparation (placebo or herbal preparation) for another three months. During the entire study period, hot flashes will be recorded by the subjects in a diary. For a subgroup of women, hot flashes also will be measured physiologically in the laboratory. Blood samples will be obtained before, during and at the termination of the study in order to determine whether there have been any changes in hormone levels (estrogen, progesterone)or in serum lipid levels.